<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Dreams by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698789">Wedding Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horrors of Father [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chiyo-chichi is an eldritch abomination, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Kaorin is not a useless lesbian, Lesbian Character, Post-Canon, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki dreamed of her and Kaorin's wedding, but it all goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horrors of Father [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/gifts">Quantin_of_the_Lethe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first of a series of post-canon fic where the girls have nightmares featuring Chiyo-chichi, the chaos god himself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakaki was sleeping in her bed with Kaorin, cuddling Maya as she dreamed another dream.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki finds herself in a white cathedral, wearing a nice tuxedo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on?!” She shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, your wedding day’s here.”  A voice answered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki sees Chiyo-chichi behind her, dressed as a priest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father, why we’re in a cathedral?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s because today’s your wedding day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki then sees the cathedral filled with everybody from the school. Her friends, teachers. Everybody. She then sees Kaori walking down the aisle, wearing the most beautiful wedding gown in the world. Sakaki then heard Osaka playing an off-key version of “Here Comes the Bride” as Kaorin walk closer towards her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends, family, Mr. Kimura,” Chiyo-chichi said, “Today’s the day that these two girls are going to be bounded by the will of the sun goddess Amaterasu to be forever together. Kaori, will you take Sakaki to be your loving wife, forever together no matter what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIME YES!!!!!!” Kaori shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sakaki, will you take Kaori to be your loving wife, forever together no matter what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki was hesitant. Sure, she loves Kaori and all, but Chiyo-chichi is forcing her to be together, against her own will.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, Father,” Sakaki said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody gasped. Sakaki, rejecting marriage? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You…” Chiyo-chichi said, shifting in color and trembling in anger, “ YOU REJECTED THE VOW?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU’RE BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR FAMILY AND SHAME ON YOUR LOVER’S FAMILY AS WELL!!!!!!” He then grabs Maya by the neck, almost choking the poor kitten, “IF YOU SAY NO ONE MORE TIME, I’M GOING TO KILL THE ONLY CAT THAT TRULY LOVES  YOU!!!!!! SO, WILL YOU TAKE KAORI TO BE YOUR LOVING WIFE, FOREVER TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki was frightened as all of her friends and teachers surrounded her, chanting “Marry her”. She runs away from the horde before Chiyo-chichi appears in front of her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHERE ARE YOU GOING, SAKAKI?” Chiyo-chichi asked, now holding both Maya and Kaori in his arms, “SAY ‘YES’ AND I’LL FREE THESE TWO FROM MY GRASP, OR RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakaki can’t escape, the horde of her companions surrounding her, and before she knows it, she is falling down into the mouth of the Kamineko and…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*CHOMP*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sakaki jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. Kaori woke up, seeing her shocked partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakaki-san, what happened?” Kaori asked her partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaorin, I had a nightmare,” Sakaki explained, “We were forced to get married by Chiyo’s father, and he almost killed you and Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forced to get married?” Kaori then chuckled, “Sakaki, I know that I love you and all, but I don’t feel like we’re going to have a ceremony right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re not going to get married now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the time’s right, then we’ll get married Until then, we’re still dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls cuddle each other, with Maya being sandwiched in the middle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to dedicate this fic to my good friend, ComradeSakaki. She's moving back to the USA as I'm writing this, so I'm giving her this fic for emotional support for these stressful times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>